hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Dark Fire
The Sword of Dark Fire is a powerful magic weapon that can summon the incredibly power dark fire from the molten core of Hidden Kingdom. It was used by Tien Khuan and Chiung Ming, who discovered that it was extremely dangerous, for which reason it was cursed and locked away. It first appeared in The Sword of Dark Fire. History It is unknown when or by what process the sword was created, though it was, according to an account by Lin Chung, discovered by Tien Khuan and his ally Chiung Ming what appears to be a long time ago. As shown in the flashback, the two had sent its energy out over the ocean but unexpectedly destroyed an entire island in the process. Both realized its destructive potential, but whereas Tien Khuan felt it should never be used, Chiung Ming thought very differently. The two then fought over the sword, and Chiung Ming triumphed. He was then seen reducing a castle to ruins. Tien Khuan then allied with several animal kings: an ox, an eagle, a shark, and a lion. Together, they rose up against Chiung Ming and cursed the sword, causing great pain to come to any who wielded it. The sword was then locked away in an underground tomb, with an extensive guard of mummies who would be awakened if any attempted to obtain the sword. Much later, in the present, the sword was unearthed by lightning strike. This caused a beacon of light to shoot into the sky, alerting all within viewing range. After this point, an immediate race for it started between High Roller's forces and those of Big Green. Their forces met, and culminated in Lin Chung and High Roller entering the tomb alone. Together they managed to enter the sword chamber, but were met with a seeming endless legion of the undead. Lin Chung used the sword, protecting himself from its heat with Harmonic Energy, and opened a pit in the ground which sucked in the mummies. He then cast the sword in, as well, such that it might never be used. Description The Sword of Dark Fire is a sturdy straight blade with a simple hilt. It resembles a broadsword in design. It is largely purple in coloration, with runes along the blade. It is capable of great destruction via the energy that it channels. Because of this a curse exist on it which causes it to produce heat that induces pain in whomever wields it. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-04-12 at 8.28.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-12 at 8.28.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-12 at 8.28.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-12 at 8.28.53 PM.png|The remains of a island after being destroyed by the sword Screen Shot 2014-04-12 at 8.29.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-12 at 8.29.26 PM.png Trivia *Dark Fire was also mentioned in context of the Black Dragon, who was said to have it. This may mean the two are mythologically connected, but, then again, this may be purely coincidental. Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts